


Zephyr In Love

by Tagsit



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, April Fools' Day, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagsit/pseuds/Tagsit
Summary: After Justin leaves for New York, Brian turns to his oldest friend for comfort and realizes he might have overlooked a good thing for far too long. Maybe there really was something there between them? Maybe Michael can fill that hole in his heart that Justin has left behind. Maybe he should at least give them a try? After all, a Superhero needs his sidekick, right? Of course, Michael certainly isn’t going to object to his dream stud finally returning his attentions. But will it work out? Brian will only know if he throws himself into the opportunity and sees if Michael really is his future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this story seems like it may not be your cup of tea. The summary may scare you off, at first. But, please. give it a chance. This is really the MOST beautiful story I've ever written. I know you'll love it as much as I do if you just give it a try. This is truly the most amazing fic I've ever written. Please read it. For me! TAG.

 

Zephyr In Love.

 

By: Tagsit

 

 

********

 

Chapter 1 - A Fresh Look At Zephyr.

 

Brian looked at his oldest friend and thought, why not? I’m all alone now. Justin is gone. He won’t be coming back. I could do worse, right?

 

Then he looked at Michael again.

 

Nope. He couldn’t possibly do worse. This was insane. He couldn’t. He really couldn’t. Fuck this. He needed to go home and bleach his brain until the nauseating thoughts were gone. What the FUCK had he been thinking. Maybe he needed to lay off the drugs and booze for a while.

 

Definitely!

 

Brian turned and ran away down the street screaming wildly all the way.

 

********

**Author's Note:**

> 4/1/17 - Hahaha! April Fools Everybody! Love you, TAG


End file.
